My Possessive Vampire boss
by bjorghalla
Summary: Jason Black is a ruthless, heartless, player, arrogant and cold hearted CEO. He is feared by his CO workers and it makes him happy. He can get everygirl he wants. His Secretary's only last less than one week until he meets her. Emma Rose Summers is the opposite of Jason. She is kind, loving, good and friendly. She is adored by everyone. She is looking for a job.


p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3c36d0b73efbb8b3f09aab74af262ed5"emstrongMy possessive Vampire Boss/strong/embr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8fe1f2e455ff223c81a6441733982773"emstrongChapter 1/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2886ecbcc7e8457c9de5537743583536"strong I/strong shiver as the wind blows on my skin, I had forgotten my jacked when I walked out of my apartment and I am already late for my job interview, so couldn't get it. It's autumn and the leaves are starting to fall of the trees. I love kids so I decided to get a job in a kindergarten, I just hope my boss won't be as my last one. My last boss was pervert who only hired me to get into my pants. I don't have the money to buy a car so I walk everywhere I go unless some of my friends want to drive me, but I don't want them to pity me I hate that. br /strong I /stronghave finally reached to the kindergarten, I walked inside where there was a man standing there looking at me, not in a bad way. That's good. I'm guessing he will be my boss, if I get the job. "You must be Miss Summers" he said in a kind voice, maybe he won't be bad after all. "Yes, that's me" I said smiling in return. "I'm Liam White, now follow me to my office, and we can begin" Liam told me as he walked to a room and me following closely behind. I hadn't realized that I wasn't cold anymore but that will not last very /strong "Miss/strong Summers you got the job, be here tomorrow at nine o' clock and I will see you then" Liam said. "Thank you Mr White" I said as I stood up from my chair and walked out of his office. Now just a long way home. Just when I took one step out the the kindergarten house I felt the cold breeze. I have to ignore the cold and just walk home. It's only ten in the morning and I have all day for myself, what should I do with the rest of my day? All my friends are working and I'm single so I can't go out with my /strong I /stronghave been walking for the past twelve minutes just ten more and then I'm home. I was just walking and I didn't see exactly where I was going to I hit a wall and almost fell down, but the wall caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up and saw a man with pale skin staring at me with his dark shade of green eyes. I didn't hit a wall I hit a man, and he spilled his coffee on his shirt. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I said still in shock of what happened. He helped me to stand /strong "You/strong should be asking that to yourself you're the one that almost got hurt, not only that you're also freezing" he said with no emotion. "I can take care of myself thank you very much" said annoyed. I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. As soon as he touched my hand I felt warm like I was never cold at all. I turned my head to him. "I'm Jason. Jason Black" Jason said smirking at his name. Strange. "Emma Rose Summers, and if you would excuse me Mr Black I have to go" I said and he let go of my wrist, I walked away from /strongThe /strongrest of way to my apartment I wasn't cold or anything and that makes me wonder if this Jason guy had something to do with it. Since I have nothing to do I might as well just go shopping, I'm running out of food. I got my jacked and my phone witch I had left for the interview, but before I went out I drank an orange juice. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning, I overslept and got /strongI/strong got everything I needed and now I'm heading home holding one bag of food that I just bought. The bag was not that heavy but it also wasn't that light but walking for more than twenty minutes then it can get pretty heavy. This is just how my life will be until I buy myself a car, witch will take like forever to do. I'm not that poor, I have enough money to pay my bills and buy food but nothing else. I really need this job more than you can ever /strongI/strong ate a sandwich for lunch, and after that I'm back to begin bored. I'm not use to have a whole day just for me. I'm always doing something. I heard my phone beep on the table and I knew who was sending me a text. 'emHey, can I come over?' /emIt was a text from Maria. She is has been my best friend since high school. em'Yes thank god, I won't be bored anymore' /emI texted her back. I grabbed a book from the bookshelf and sat on my little sofa, since I have nothing to do while waiting for Maria to came I might just start /strongThere /strongwas a knock on my door breaking me from the book I was reading. I opened the door and Maria came in. "So did you get it?" She asked smiling and put her purse on my table. "Yeah I got the job" after those words left my mouth she screamed and huggen the life out of me. I have been trying to find a job for month's and now I got one. "That is something we need to celebrate" she said excited. I don't think there is anything to celebrate, I just got a job big /strong"I/strong know we can have a movie marathon" She said jumping like a little kid. I swear that she is a child but sometimes she can be really scary. "Ok, I don't care what movie we watch just don't put horror movie" I told her. She nodded her head as she put a random movie on. We watched Titanic, she loves that move to death. Half way through the movie my eyes started getting heavy and I fell asleep./p 


End file.
